


Domesticity

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt - Baking, Prompt Fill, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate awakens to the sound of carols, and her kitchen in a mess.





	Domesticity

Hecate awoke to the sound of carols being sung in a soft, melodic voice. Squinting to see through the winter sun, she reached for the timepiece which usually hung around her neck. She cringed, slightly, when she realized it was almost noon, no one would suspect the imperious, Hecate Hardbroom, to be a lover of lazy, long lye's... 

 

Wrapping her naked form in the first available piece of clothing, which happened to be a bright-pink robe, (not hers of course) Hecate stepped from the bed gingerly. Her body was aching, her muscles tired - from what could only be termed as; a night of pure satisfaction. 

 

It was the chorus of ‘Come All Ye Faithful’ that lead Hecate into the kitchen of the small cottage she’d rented for the next fortnight. 

 

The abundance of ginger and cinnamon permeating the air, nipped at her eyes and caught in her throat. Apparently, Pippa was trying her hand at baking... 

 

In a red, frilly apron, oversized, fluffy jumper, and a pair of shorts, that were (thankfully) doing a rather poor job of covering the curve of her derrière, the light of Hecate’s life sprinkled far too much icing onto a strangely shaped, sweet concoction. 

 

The domesticity of watching Pippa bake, had Hecate leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, and a smile of pure softness, curving her lips. 

 

It was how Hecate wished to awake every morning of their lives. She knew that was impossible, however, they both held important responsibilities at their respective schools, and that only made their weekends and holidays together, all the more special. 

 

Normality and contentment, were not situations Hecate found herself in often. And in that moment, she chose to relish in nothing but. 

 

Her hands stealing the curves of her lover’s hips from behind. Her mouth tasting the sweetness where shoulder met neck. 

 

The squeak of surprise she was met with, had her chuckling, nuzzling as close as could be. 

 

“Good morning, my angel. What are you making, Pipsqeak? Apart from mess, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram- @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
